


Work Hours

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Gajevy Love [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: AU where Levy is an editor. This is mostly implied shenanigans, and quite short</p>
    </blockquote>





	Work Hours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AU where Levy is an editor. This is mostly implied shenanigans, and quite short

"I somehow don't think this is really work." Gajeel sat back further on the couch as his girlfriend climbed onto his lap.

"No, it actually is." Levy held a sheaf of papers in one hand and scanned over the words typed before flipping to the next page. "It's not like I could do this at the office."

"Well, I'm off the clock and these are not regular work hours for me, so what's my reward?" Gajeel flexed his thigh muscles, the slight weight of his lover a non-issue. "You should be done work too."

"A last minute re-write to punch up a scene with juicer details landed on my desk. My hours are flexible, so I decided to solve this problem creatively." Levy propped the manuscript on a pillow beside where her knee nudged Gajeel's hip. "Just let me run through the physical positions as they're written so I can see if they're possible."

Gajeel snorted his peculiar laugh, "Gi hehe! They're not very possible through our clothes at all."

"I know that!" Levy blushed as Gajeel stole her hand to run it over the placket of his pants. "This is just to see if the motions are reasonable." Her lips firmed. Taking hold of his face, Levy leaned to whisper into his ear. "You help me with this trial run and we can do an instant replay in the bedroom."

Gajeel smirked, "if only all of my work hours were filled like this!"


End file.
